Metal Gear ZEKE
The Metal Gear Project was a project started by Outer Heaven to ensure an ever lasting independence through nuclear technology from the old world. History: Background The history sections are written to explain how certain events eventually led to the Metal Gear Project. Reading the following is not necessary. The Metal Gear Project started from its humble beginings, far before Outer Heaven itself was founded. Originaly, the technology came from post-war France, researched by a rising empire known as The Quatrième Riche. A fascist nation that sought to bring the world to a second apocalypse so that they may conquer it in the future. A Paladin in the Eastern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, known as Angel Greene was eventually in 2277 sent to recover it, even if it meant supporting the empire. At the process, she became the first human to visit the other side since the Great War. It was hard to recover the technology as it was completely classified and the Brotherhood had just heart about it by listening through the military comms. In January 10 2279, Operation WarClaw started and Sigvart Knoxon was also sent to France to recover information about Angel's status due to strange signals in the area. He was Angel Greene's apprentice and the leader of The Angels Unit, a unit passed over from Angel to Sigvart. As the days passed, Sigvart had found evidence of Project Armagedon. A project which sought the destruction of the world so that the empire may conquer the world later as stated before. Around the same time, Sigvart located Angel in Neuf Paris. He didn't realize that she worked with the fascists and was quickly defeated by her and his comrades was killed. She eventually took him in for interrogation, still knowing fully well that he wouldn't break. This is where she was, by order of higher rank officers, forced to cut out Sigvart's right eye with a knife. After days in imprisonment, Sigvart managed to escape and patched himself up with an Auto-Doc, making his way to Fort Maginot where he heard the project would take place. He stole timebombs and plenty of other things that could be needed to destroy an aresenal of nuclear weapons. Once he was there, he placed the timebombs and ensured it was enough to destroy the nuclear bomb. Once he was finished, he set the timer to 24 hours. The bombs were all connected to different silos, as such, all of France was sure to be destroyed in the process. During his escape from Maginot, Sigvart eventually encountered Angel in the forest. She had gotten her hands on Project Armagedon. The very technology Metal Gear was based on. She knew that she would return a war-criminal, eventually hated by all of society for risking the world while in reality she had just saved the wastes from yet another apocalypse. As such, she demanded a last hand to hand battle with Sigvart. Sigvart, refusing to kill his master and mentor, was forced into a battle for his life as Angel attacked him. Shocked, Sigvart had no choice but to join in. The battle lasted for one entire hour, but in the end, Sigvart won and Angel gave him the holo-disc technology. Sigvart hesitated a bit before he finally killed Angel. Eventually, he had to escape and reach the salvaged BoS Carrier-VTOL and the pilot used to reach France. Sigvart escaped just in time via a stolen SUV. He didn't look back as France burned behind him. History: The Fallen Angels Sigvart renamed The Angels Unit to The Fallen Angels. Almost a year after Operation WarClaw, in 2280 Sigvart had stolen plenty of Brotherhood technology in secret. When he finally managed to steal the Project Apocalypse technology which he once gave to the Brotherhood, Sigvart and The Fallen Angels went rouge and stole the Carrier-VTOL so they could escape. They eventually landed and settled in Lincoln City. Sigvart refused to further research the technology, believing it to be a threat in the hands of nations. Even in the hands of the Brotherhood which he knew researched it. He handed the technology over to Jonathan Miller in 2285 as he traveled to The Divide during the war between The Fallen Angels and Caesar's Legion in order to find a way to ensure Caesar's Legion didn't get all the advanced technology stored in Lincoln. He managed to launch a couple of nukes to Lincoln and ordered the citizens and the soldiers to evacuate, however, the controll rooms in The Divide are old and ain't the ones one should trust to hold up. Sigvart had to escape, but Legion assassins had found their way to him. He had to fight through them, but didn't escape in time. He would eventually be recovered by a Followers expidition through the area and was sent to a Follower clinic in the ruins of Salt Lake City where it was revealed he had fell in a state of coma. History: Outer Heaven (WIP) In 2294, Sigvart Knoxon awoke from his coma and shortly after set out to find the remnants of The Fallen Angels. After weeks of tracking them down, he eventually found them in the ruins of Cheyenne City. Jonathan Miller was quick to hand back leadership to Sigvart Knoxon. It was during this time Sigvart was convinced that they needed a deterent like a "Metal Gear", the missing link between infantry and artillery, in order to ensure their independence from the great powers all over the wastes. As such, the R&D Team was given the Metal Gear Project. Technology: HEAVENTECH SYSTEMS DEPARTMENT METAL GEAR ZEKE - NEXT-GEN MECHA DEFENSE MACHINE WALKING BATTLE TANK (WBT) ZEKE001a Crew: 1 (nose cockpit and/or AI) Armament Machine-guns: 2xg12.7mmsic in the nose (covering 60° arc to the front) Air ordinance: 3xPhalanga-F (AT-3 "Rain from Heaven") Radio-guided anti-troop missiles Rail Gun: 18.5m Rail Gun (Special Ops Optimum Bombardment 422 "Widowmaker"), launch tube: Standard (conventional, nuclear) Laser: ArmsTech International V17 Vulcan Cannon15, Searing LaserStorm High Energy Cutter "Slice n' Dice" (covering 90° arc) Ammunition: 10,000x12.7mm, 72xPhalanga-F Reds, Laser Pro Pack, 1xCruise AGM-129 ACM Length (gun forward): 18.9m Length (hull): 7.455m Width: 5.760m Height (gun forward): 12m Height (gun up): 13m Weight (combat): 505,450kg Power-to-weight Ratio: 450hp/ton Engine: ArmsTech AGM 4000 "Behemoth" Maximum Road Speed: 140.777km/h Maximum Range: 1,505km Fuel Capacity: 5,550lit Armor (type): Laminate/Steel NBS System: Yes. Night Vision Equipment: Yes. (NOTE: This weapon isn't intended to be deployed against other factions in order to avoid OP situations. However, it may be used for RP depending on whether or not other RPers wish to do so. It will eventually be destroyed.) Category:Outer Heaven Category:Technology